Galas and Good-Nights
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: Aria, against her better judgement, attends a gala on the Citadel, honoring the heroic sacrifices of everyone who died defeating Saren. After all, how could she turn down another run in with the beautiful and tempting Councilor Tevos? Things don't work out quite the way Aria planned, however; after all, the years have changed Tevos... and Aria.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of the characters. This fan fic was written as a request from one of my readers, Soulfate4-2. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Galas and Good-Nights**

* * *

Galas were not Aria's style.

First, Aria was not a fan of pretentiousness. Most of the people who attended galas had their fame and fortune handed to them. They were either sporting daddy's title in the company, mommy's famed good looks, or some silly hotel franchise that overcharged for subpar excellence.

Second, Aria was not a fan of dress codes. _Especially_ constantly changing dress codes. Aria couldn't count the times she had seen feeds displaying the latest Citadel ball and all of the best, and worst, dressed attendees. Evidently there were different colors which were acceptable depending on what day of the week it was, or what season it was. What season were they basing these fashions off of, anyway? The Citadel was an artificial, unchanging environment for goddess' sake.

Third, and the most important aspect of Aria's dislike for galas, was the barrage of politicians. There was nothing more insufferable than trying to get drunk while some ass nearby grated on about the fiscal year and the annual trimming of the cherry trees.

And yet, even though Aria had every intention of never attending another gala in her life… there she was, sitting in a car on the way to the Citadel's newest celebration. Aria still wasn't sure what, exactly, this celebration was about. It was possible that it was due to the human Spectre, Shepard, and his recent defeat of Saren. Or perhaps it was simply because the councilors needed a reminder of how lucky they were to be alive for another day, enjoying caviar and whatever else they tossed down their gullets.

The hovercar slid to a smooth halt outside of Nova, one of the newest, and supposedly trendiest, night clubs on the Citadel. This evening, the club had transformed into something chic and sophisticated, all glowing lights and soft ambiance. Their usual dancers were now sporting ball gowns and trays of sparking champagne.

Aria took a deep breath and braced herself for one of the most horrific evening she had endured in years. Her door was opened and Aria stepped out of the car, instantly assaulted by hover-cams. Reporters were everywhere, including that annoying Kalisah Bint whatever-the-fuck. Aria made a point to ignore them all, slinking through the crowd in her tiny, strapless black dress.

As she stepped into the club, the fresh scents of alcohol and perfume forced their way up her nose. The room was already full of politicians and the self-made war heroes. She spotted the Commander Shepard himself, looking uncomfortable in a suit and surrounded by his crew. Aria let out a sigh and turned, getting as far from the human and his ragtag smorgasbord of aliens. If there was one thing she didn't need, it was to be rubbing elbows with _heroes_.

Aria wandered through the club, sizing up all of the differences between Nova and Afterlife. _For one_, Aria thought to herself as she snagged a fluted glass of champagne, this place is boring. _No exciting lights, no dancers, no dark corners…_

"Oh, I know that expression," a soothing voice drifted to Aria's ears. Aria didn't bother turning around; she would let her stalker come to her. Councilor Tevos did just that, her slim body sliding into view. Tevos followed Aria's gaze, landing on a spiral hanging halogen light. "What has the club done to displease you, Aria?"

Aria tilted her head to the side, eyes sliding over to meet the councilor's. "This club is boring. This entire place is boring and stinks of corruption."

Tevos looked mildly amused. "_This place_ stinks of corruption? Have you not smelled Omega recently?"

Aria couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed over her lips. "At least Omega is fun. It doesn't pretend to be something it's not." At Tevos' confused expression, Aria added in an undertone, "Come on, Tev. All the pretty perfume in the world won't cover up the shit I know about you."

Tevos' eyes narrowed. "Not here, Aria."

Aria laughed, loving the fact that the sound made Tevos shudder. "How long has it been since you got into the red sand?"

"Aria," she chided, looking around them. No one was close enough to hear; most people were flocking toward the Commander and his crew. "We were young."

"We're still young… ish," Aria added, sipping her champagne. She took the moment to size up the councilor. She had slipped into a dazzling, low-backed dress that hugged all of her perfect curves, flaring out at her knees in frothy white waves. The creamy color accented her purple-tinged skin perfectly. "You've put on some weight," Aria lied effortlessly.

Tevos' hands smoothed over her flat stomach subconsciously before she caught herself. "Aria, I don't know why I bother to invite you to these things," she sighed, much like a wounded mother might when speaking to a belligerent child.

"Me either," Aria admitted, finishing off her glass of champagne.

"Why did you come this time?" Tevos pressed.

Aria thought about that for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess to remind myself how much I hate it."

Tevos looked legitimately hurt, seeming to struggle with keeping her expression neutral. "You are so different than you used to be."

"No," Aria chuckled, reaching out to pluck another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, "I really am not. You are though. I mean, look at all of this," she chuckled, waiving her champagne glass in a circle. "Look at this _shit. _ It's all shit. Nothing but shit on top of shit."

"Aria, that's enough-"

"And you have submerged yourself in it," Aria finished harshly. "You stay down here and roll in the muck with the likes of these humans, like that peon Udina. Councilor now, I hear. Fabulous addition to the team," she added, voice mocking.

Tevos' hands were shaking. She gripped her dress to try to hide it. "Thank you for coming," she murmuring, doing her best to keep her voice from trembling. "I hope you enjoy your time on the Citadel and have a safe trip back home."

Tevos turned her back to Aria and walked away. Aria watched her retreating form, a bit stunned at her sudden backbone. The Queen of Omega smiled, downing the rest of her champagne. It wouldn't be long before Tevos was back.

_She always comes crawling back._

* * *

Midnight had come and gone and Aria was still drinking. She had always had a strong tolerance to alcohol, but four straight hours of guzzling the best human champagne and batarian brandy had completely fuddled her brain. _ Where the hell is Tevos? _She managed to think, scanning the dwindling number of people in the club.

The turian councilor was passing by at that moment. Aria reached out and grabbed his sleeve, completely ignoring decorum. "You… Sparatus… where did Tevos go?"

The turan glanced down at her hand pointedly. When she finally pulled away, he answered, voice flanging heavily. "She left two hours ago, abruptly and with some woman." He sounded annoyed, but not nearly as annoyed as Aria suddenly felt.

"Some woman?" she repeated.

Sparatus sighed loudly, his subharmonics shuddering. "Look, it's none of my business who she takes home. All I know is she left with some human girl." He took Aria's moment of anger to slip away.

"Some human girl," Aria fumed, getting to her feet. Her stilettos clacked angrily as she sauntered outside, hailing a cab.

The entire cab ride into the 800 block was full of internal swearing and fuming. A human girl. Tevos invited her all the way to the goddess forsaken Citadel, only to drop her? For a _human girl?_

When the cab arrived at the grand lofts of the higher 800 block, Aria transferred some credits over to the cabby before practically stumbling out of the vehicle. She made her way up the marbled stairs and into the lobby, being stopped by a nasty looking turian.

"Who are you here for, miss?"

"Fuck off," Aria muttered, pushing the turian away from her.

The turian, however, did not seem to like that. He produced a pistol, aiming it squarely at Aria's head. "I will not repeat myself, asari."

Aria narrowed her eyes. She hadn't brought her weapons, like the idiot she was, and all of her attendants were on her ship. She didn't have anyone to dispatch this annoying twit. "I am here for Tevos."

The turian laughed condescendingly. "I'm sure you are. And why would she want to see you?"

Aria thought about taking one of her spiked heels off and bashing the turian with it. Perhaps under the fringe – she'd heard it was a nice soft spot. Instead she let out a hefty sigh. "I'm on her guest list. Aria T'Loak. I have access at any time."

The turian looked as skeptical as someone with his limited facial movements could. He lowered his gun and pulled up his terminal, checking for her name.

"Miss T'Loak, you're on the list. I'll call ahead to let her know you're com-"

"Don't bother," Aria interrupted, turning away from him and storming her way toward the glass elevators. She got into the nearest one and took it to the fourteenth floor. The entire ride she planned on what to say when she got there. What to do. She could always use her heel on the human, of course, but…

The elevator slid to a stop, the gilt doors opening with a resounding _ting_. Aria's legs carried her to the left and all the way to the end, stopping at the door labeled 1428. Aria raised her fist to knock, and then thought better of it.

With the help of a little biotics, her foot connected with the door and forced it completely off of its hinges.

Aria entered the candle-lit room and found Tevos, wearing nothing but a slender silver necklace, standing in the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand. Her cat-like eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"Aria, what in the hell-"

"I could ask you the same damn thing," Aria retorted.

Tevos stared at her, seeming more abashed than anything else. "You broke my door."

"And you left the party."

The skin at Tevos' brow crinkled in confusion. "Of course I did. I generally don't stay at parties forever."

"You know what I mean!" Aria growled, stepping closer to the councilor. "Ignorance is not a good look for you, Councilor."

Tevos, to her defense, looked very calm as she stared down the raging asari before her. "I really do not. All I know is that you just broke my door down instead of knocking like a normal person."

"Um… Tee?"

Aria whirled around to find the human girl. She was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, wrapped in one of Tevos' gold sheets. Her long red hair was mused, her dark eyes flitting between the pair of asari nervously.

"It's alright," Tevos said, voice softening. "Go back to the bed. I'll be in momentarily."

"The fuck you will," Aria hissed. She turned sharply to the human, who flinched. "Get out, girl, before I decide to throw you out the window." The girl turned and ran back into the bedroom, more than likely to gather her clothing.

"Aria," Tevos sighed, running a hand over her face. "What do you want from me? Why are you even here? Did you come to embarrass and ridicule me more?"

Aria opened her mouth, trying to come up with a good retort. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but she was suddenly and completely speechless. Why had she come here? What was the point?

"That's my necklace," she blurted out.

Tevos reached for the silver pendant that hung between her breasts. "It was a gift," she murmured, voice soft.

"I want it back."

The hurt in Tevos' eyes couldn't be masked. She stared at Aria, as if trying to determine if she was serious. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

The human girl was dressed and heading for the hallway. "Tee, I'm leaving. Call me when the psycho is gone." She was out the doorway before Aria had time to toss a warp at her and shred the perfect little body into pieces.

Tevos tugged the long necklace over her head and tossed it at Aria. Aria let it fall to the ground, clattering against the white marble. "There," Tevos said, voice trembling. "There is your fucking necklace. Now get the fuck out before you decide to ruin anything else."

"Ruin?" Aria repeated.

"Yes!" Tevos yelled, finally losing her composure. She was suddenly in front of Aria, shoving a finger into her chest. "You ruin everything! You always have! It's the only thing you're good at – ruining people's lives!"

Aria shoved Tevos and the councilor stumbled back, unbalanced. Aria didn't back off, though. She followed the councilor, lashing out with harmless, but forceful, biotics, shoving the councilor further and further until she was backed against the cold glass of her bay windows.

"I ruin people's lives?" Aria demanded, stopping just shy of Tevos. Tevos looked to the side, face vacant. "How did I ruin your life, Tevos?" Aria demanded, wrapping her fingers around the asari's jaw, tugging her face toward her. She met Tevos' wide eyes with her narrowed ones. "Why don't you tell me that, Tev? Tell me how I ruined you."

"What do you want from me?" Tevos demanded again.

Aria's hand fell away from Tevos' chin, going to her shoulders. She held the other asari in place as her lips found Tevos' neck, nipping it. Tevos shuddered but struggled, as if trying to pull away. "Stop," she begged.

"Why?" Aria demanded, lips tracing up to a crest, tongue flicking out against the rigid skin. "You don't want me to stop."

Tevos seemed to have given in, shrinking back against the glass. She always gave in. Aria knew Tevos, and she knew Tevos turned to jelly whenever Aria was authoritative.

And then Tevos did something unusual. She hooked her hand around Aria's throat, squeezing. In a flash, Tevos had Aria's back against the glass, her naked body rippling with biotics. "I _do_ want you to stop. I want you to stop being such a bitch. I am not your toy. I don't _need_ you."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "You want me."

"I may want you," Tevos whispered, her lips hovering above Aria's, "but I will be damned if you continue acting like I am some pet to trot out when you get bored. If that is what this is, get the fuck out of my home."

Tevos pushed away from her, the blue ripples fading as she walked toward her bedroom. Aria strode after her, grabbing her arm and tossing her onto the rumpled sheets. Tevos attempted to roll off the bed but Aria descended, straddling the smaller asari's waist. She pinned Tevos' hands down against the bed, watching as the bright eyes regarded her warily in the candle-lit room.

"Now," Aria began slowly, "tell me what _you_ want."

Tevos' confusion was apparent. "_What_?"

Aria sighed. It was like dealing with a dim krogan. "What do you want from me? Why all of this tonight? Inviting me out here and then taking some whore home with you?"

Tevos was silent for a moment before she smiled slightly. "You hurt me, Aria. You're always hurting me. You massacre people's emotions and then you walk away. So I decided to walk away first." With a slight chuckle, she added, "And I decided to try to make you jealous while I did it."

Aria felt her lips tugging into a smile. "Make me jealous, huh?"

Tevos shrugged, or tried to. It was difficult to do with her hands being pinned. "What can I say? Maybe we are both a little too dramatic for our own good."

Aria released Tevos' hands and moved to lie beside her. "You know, you could have done way better than that human. Too young – you need someone with a little more experience."

"Oh?" Tevos chuckled, hands resting on the flat plane of her stomach. "Is that so? And how do you know she wasn't experienced enough?"

"Hmm," Aria hummed, reaching out and flicking a finger against Tevos' nipple. The councilor let out a strangled gasp. "Could she do this?" she asked, tone gentle as a flicker of biotics traced its way lazily around her nipple, tickling and caressing. Tevos groaned before she could stop herself. "Or," Aria continued, voice dropping lower, "could she make you moan like this?"

Aria's fingers traced lower and Tevos gasped, bucking against Aria's hand. "Aria, please-"

"Am I forgiven?" Aria purred, teeth nipping Tevos' lower lip, tugging it gently.

Tevos whimpered. "Ari-"

"Am I forgiven?" she repeated, fingers speeding up.

Tevos let out a shuddering gasp and moaned, "Yes, yes, Goddess, yes. You're forgiven… Just… don't stop."

Aria grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss from Tevos. "I suppose we have a bit of making up to do. Shall I fix the door first?" Aria teased, pretending to pull away.

Tevos grabbed Aria by the shoulders, pulling her down on top of her. "Don't you dare, Aria T'Loak," Tevos warned. Her tone was sharp, but her eyes held the same warmth that they always had in the past. Without fail, Aria had managed to win the councilor over again.

"You're too easy," Aria purred against Tevos' mouth.

"Shut up and put your mouth to more useful work," Tevos laughed.

Aria chuckled and complied.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a quick one-shot for a reviewer! Hope you enjoyed – leave me some love in the reviews!

Love Love,

E.


End file.
